Alas
by naboorux
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si te enteraras que eres mutante?¿Y si lo descubrieras a mitad de un secuestro?¿Y si ensima encuentras el amor? No se fijen...xD solo lean :P DocOck.
1. Default Chapter

Weno! P s este es mi primer fic, espero que no este tan mal. Ya saben, los personajes no son mios, son de Marvel Comics, etc, etc, yo solo los utilizo con fines no lucrativos P. A leer!

* * *

**BEGINS HERE!**

Alguna vez has tenido un conflicto entre tu Corazón y tu razón? Me paso a mi, y me cambio totalmente la vida…

* * *

� -¿Que día es hoy?- Pregunto el chico que estaba recostado a mi lado, con mucha flojera.

� -Que se yo…- Respondí indiferente mirando el cielo.

� -¿Y que hora es?- Insistió

� -No traigo reloj…-

� -Ah bien...Y¿como te llamas?- Pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

� -Si tu no lo sabes, no me sirve de nada saberlo- Le respondí.

Soltó una carcajada, rodó sobre el húmedo pasto y se recostó bocabajo sobre mi.

� -Ay…-Perdía el aliento. –Créeme, no eres nada ligero-

� -Eso si lo sabes¿no?- Me pregunto en un susurro.

Yo miraba sus enormes ojos castaños. Suspire.

� -Se que… usted es el hombre con los ojos mas bellos que existen…- Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

Sonrió irónicamente levantando una ceja.

� -¡Que cursi!- Exclamo.

� -Lo se.- Estalle en carcajadas.- Crei que caerías esta vez- Me apresure a darle un pequeño beso en los labios- ¡Quítate!

Lo empuje a un lado con cierta brusquedad y me puse de pie sacudiéndome el pasto de la espalda y el cabello.

� -Que delicada…- Se quejo en el pasto.

� -Si¿viste?- Dije sarcásticamente.

Levante la vista, apenas se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño rastro de sol en el horizonte, el cielo estaba totalmente rojo con algunas nubes rosas flotando por ahí.

� -Tengo hambre, vamos por una salchicha y nos pasamos al cine- Sugerí mirándolo a los ojos.

El me miro sonriente. Cada vez que hacia eso me derretía…

� -Lo que quieras princesa- Me dijo con voz seductora.

� -¡Ay, mira quien es el cursi ahora!- Le dije caminando hacia el Puerto.

� -¡Hey¡Espérame!- Me grito levantándose rápidamente del pasto corriendo hacia mi.

Al llegar me paso un brazo por los hombros.

� -¡Que bien se te ve el trasero con ese pantalón!- Me dijo

� -¡Ay..¡Eres un corriente!- Exclame dándole un codazo en las costillas tirándolo de nuevo al pasto.

� -Y tu tan femenina…- Me dijo desde el piso agarrandose las costillas con un brazo.

Cruce la calle hacia el puesto de salchichas. El me siguió tan distraidamente que un automóvil se freno violentamente frete a el al pasar. Pedimos nuestra comida y nos sentamos debajo de un faro en la acera.

� -Mmm… Creí que ya lo habían destruido- Dije pensativa mirando la gran bodega semidestruida y acordonada.

� -El que?- Pregunto siguiendo mi mirada- Um… Yo creí lo mismo.-

� -¿Que crees que haya pasado?- L e pregunte recordando la historia en las noticias.

� -Que se yo¿quieres ir a ver?- me respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

� -Ni hablar-Negué con la cabeza- No pienso perderme un estreno por ir a ver fierros retorcidos.

� -Vamos! Hay que hacer algo distinto hoy, no querrás caer en la rutina?- Trampa. Me habia dado en un punto debil, odiaba la rutina.

� -De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos a la maldita bodega- Me levante – ¡Pero me debes una entrada de cine!-Le dije señalándole con el dedo.

� -Muy bien!- Exclamo levantándose a mi lado.

Caminamos unos cinco minutos antes de llegar al cordón Amarillo, la noche ya cubría totalmente el cielo.

� -¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?...- Le pregunte con cierto temor mirando la enorme construcción. Había algo en ella que me hacia sentir insegura.

� -No me quedare con la curiosidad- Dijo con decisión saltando el cordón.

� -¡Que testarudo…!-Me dije en voz baja.

Camine hasta el cordón y lo salte. Definitivamente no quería entrar a aquella construcción. Nada bueno conseguiríamos.

* * *

Siguiente capitulo! D 


	2. Muerto Viviente

Ahí íbamos. Edgar empujo la puerta bloqueada por unas tablas de madera y logramos entrar sin dificultad. Me pregunte porque había sido tan sencillo entrar si después de todo no era un edificio abierto al publico. Dentro solo había una enorme habitación obscura parcialmente derrumbada con escombros de tela, madera y hierro tirados por ahí. Hasta donde mi vista alcanzaba a ver, la habitación no tenia fin.

� -Esto me da un mal presentimiento…- Dije temerosa mirando una enorme viga metálica que lucia bastante insegura.

� -Anda, que puede pasar?. El científico loco que vivía aquí esta bien enterrado en el fondo del río.- Me dijo mirando con interés una maquina parcialmente quemada.

� -No le temo al hombre, tengo miedo que me vaya a caer una maldita tonelada de basura en sima…- dije.

� -Alto!- Me grito deteniéndome con una mano- Escucho algo…-

Nos quedemos muy quietos intentando escuchar en el silencio. Yo intentaba registrar el lugar con la mirada. Era un sonido, como de…agua fluyendo, pero de donde venia?. Me agache un poco, el sonido venia de debajo de nuestros pies.

� -Viene del suelo- Le indique.

� -Espera, creo que traigo la lámpara de llavero- Me dijo buscando en sus bolsillos.

� -Podías haberme evitado muchos moretones si la hubieras sacado antes…- Le dije molesta.

Encendió la pequeña lámpara y la dirigió al piso. Dimos un brinco e inmediatamente un paso atrás. Un enorme agujero en el piso de madera con el agua corriendo debajo de nosotros.

� -Valla, así que aquí es donde ocurrió todo…- Dijo Edgar asomándose por el agujero.

� -Mas respeto! Aquí falleció ese pobre hombre, y todo por ese inútil de Spiderman- Le dije asomándome por el agujero. Jamás me había agradado ese tipo. Siempre luciendose sobre la ciudad.

En la oscuridad se alcanzaba a ver el brillo del metálico experimento fallido en el fondo del río. Sentía lastima por aquel hombre; lo único que el quería era tener éxito en su vida y terminaron quitándole todo lo que tenia.

� -Vamos, sigamos adelante.- Me dijo rodeando el agujero hacia donde estaban unas escaleras.

� -No se porque te hago caso…- Le dije saltando una viga.

� -Yo si, porque me amas- Me susurro con vos seductora extendiéndome una mano para llegar a los escalones.

� -Ay si tu…-Exprese irónicamente. Edgar se quedo mirando las escaleras.

�-Sube tu primero.-Me dijo dándome empujoncitos en la espalda.

� -�¡Que?- Le grite.

� -Anda, tu eres mas ligera que yo- Me dijo tranquilamente.

� -�¿Y eso que¡No evitara que me caiga!- Le dije indignada.

� -Ay ya ya, dale.- Dijo empujándome a los escalones.

Di el primer paso…El escalón se sentía firme. Seguí avanzando con muy poca confianza, conforme lo hacia los escalones crujían amenazantes, pero no parecía que fueran a caer. Por fin llegue al segundo piso. Este estaba mas iluminado por las luces de la calle que entraban de un enorme ventanal con cristales extrañamente intactos. Me encontraban en una habitación bastante amplia, con restos de lo que alguna vez fueron maquinas esparcidos por todo el centro.

Camine un poco hacia el ventanal y me asome hacia abajo. Seria una larga caída.

� -¿Que hermosa vista, no lo crees?- Me dijo Edgar al llegar a mi lado.

� -Si, muy hermosa- Le dije levantando la vista a las estrellas.

� -Casi tanto como tu…- Me susurro suavemente.

Sentí como me sonrojaba e inmediatamente baje la mirada. Parecía que esta vez hablaba en serio. Me tomo de la barbilla y me dio un pequeño y tierno beso.

� -Bien, vamonos ya, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano y ya van a ser las ocho.- Me dijo caminando hacia las escaleras tomando mi mano.

� -Llegaremos al apartamento en treinta minutos si nos apresuramos.- Le dije calculando.

Caminábamos cuidadosamente hacia la escalera cuando en medio del enorme silencio se escucho un chirrido. Ambos lo escuchamos pero seguimos caminando sin poner demasiada importancia. Lo escuchamos de nuevo y apenas volteábamos la cabeza para mirar cuando de las sombras un enorme objeto metálico arrojo a Edgar contra un mueble sosteniéndolo lejos del suelo por el cuello.

Solté un grito de terror y di un paso hacia atrás paralizada de miedo. Mire cuidadosamente el objeto. Era un enorme tubo metálico con miles de articulaciones que no tenia ninguna forma para mi. Busque con la mirada la fuente del objeto, llegando a un grupo de sombras donde lo único que brillaba eran un par de anteojos redondos. La silueta de un hombre alto comenzó a salir de la penumbra dejándome totalmente paralizada.

� -P-pero, usted debería estar muerto…!- Exclame�aterrorizada reconociendolo, dando nerviosos pasos hacia atrás.

� -Es claro que no, querida mía.- Dijo un hombre maduro vestido de gabardina y dos pares de tentáculos robóticos pegados a su espina dorsal.

Era imposible, el murió el día del accidente con Spiderman.

� -Usted es…- Dije titubeando. Uno de sus tentáculos superiores se elevo acercándose a su rostro y le quito delicadamente los anteojos. Expreso una mirada analizadora y una sonrisa irónica.

� -Puedes llamarme Doctor Octavius.-

* * *

¿Y bien¿Ke tal¿Komo vaaa:D Dejen reviews! > UU 


	3. Elegancia

  -N-noctia…- Apenas susurro Edgar. El tentáculo del Doctor lo estaba asfixiando. El intentaba luchar contra su opresor pero era inútil, era demasiado fuerte.

Yo aun lo miraba impactada hasta que escuche el débil gemido de Edgar.

  -S-suéltalo…-Dije temerosa con voz débil.

  -Que poca educación señorita- Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

  -¿Suéltalo¿Lo vas a matar!- Le grite ahorrando todo el valor que tenia.

El Doctor me miro severamente, devolviéndole yo una mirada retadora. Separo su tentáculo de la pared aun sosteniendo a Edgar por el cuello.

Con todo gusto!-Grito el doctor. Avanzo un poco utilizando sus brazos metálicos y arrojo a Edgar a través del ventanal, haciendo volar miles de pedazos de cristal.

Los escenas pasaban en mi mente en cámara lenta. La expresión de satisfacción del profesor al mirar a Edgar cayendo, la ultima mirada que este me dirigió, a mi misma corriendo hacia el ventanal en un vano intento de rescate.

Edgar, no!- Grite en el borde de la ventana. Contenía tanta desesperación en mi que ni siquiera sentí los cristales cortando mis rodillas o la enorme herida en mi antebrazo causada por un pedazo saliente de ventana.

Ahora sigues tu, linda.- Me dijo con voz pausada. Yo, apenas lo escuche entre mis propios sollozos y griyos. ¿Como pudo haber hecho eso¿Que mal habiamos hecho nosotros?

Extendió uno de sus tentáculos hacia mi. Su punta metálica me acaricio el rostro con suavidad solo para abrirse amenazante mostrando un largo puñal. Me hice a un lado con brusquedad y le dirigí una mirada llena de ira. Repentinamente, no lograba enfocar bien al hombre que tenia frente a mi, perdí el equilibrio, todo se torno oscuro y una extraña pesadez se adueño de mi cuerpo. No pude mas, me deje llevar.

Recuerdo haber soñado con enormes edificios sombreados, una luna roja y alguien que gritaba mi nombre con desesperación; una voz que yo no reconocia.

Me sentía totalmente desorientada. Intente abrir un poco los ojos, pero una luz anaranjada muy intensa me lo impedía. Levante un poco la cabeza. Sentía unas suaves y ligeras sabanas rozando mis piernas y brazos. Me acostumbre a la luz y pude abrir un poco los ojos comenzando a reconocer el lugar. A mi derecha una larga pared de madera gastada con un librero, a mi izquierda una mesita de noche y la siguiente pared con un escritorio al final; el techo estaba pintado de blanco y tenia en el centro una fluorescente.

Fije mi mirada en el techo.

    -Pero que demonios paso? Porque estoy aquí?-

_    Bueno, ayer viniste con Edgar e hicieron enfadar al profesor…_

    -Ay dios…! Volviste!-

_    Es difícil deshacerte de tu conciencia…_

    -…Pasaron muchas cosas ayer, sabia que no debíamos entrar!-

_    Bueno, pero ya paso, ahora hay que salir de aquí._

Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia estas extrañas conversaciones con mi conciencia.

Intente levantarme, soportándome sobre mis codos. Al intentarlo solté un gemido de dolor y me deje caer bruscamente sobre la cama. Me quite las sabanas de encima y me mire a mi misma: traía puesta una camisa sin mangas blanca y un short blanco de pijama; mis rodillas estaban cubiertas con vendajes blancos que tenían pequeñas manchas de sangre seca y mis pantorrillas tenían raspones por doquier; mis codos también tenían curaciones, pero lo que mas me impacto fue una tremenda cortada en el antebrazo derecho, alguien me la había cosido con varios puntos.

    -¿Dios, acaso me dio una golpiza?-

Me levante con mas cuidado y baje de la cama. Mire a mi alrededor y note que sobre el escritorio se encontraba mi ropa cuidadosamente doblada, me acerque y la tome para ponérmela. Al mirarla note porque me la habían quitado…

    -Un momento… ¿EL ME DESVISTIO!-

_    Pues no creo que haya nadie mas aquí…_

La ropa estaba casi cubierta en su totalidad de sangre y llena de agujeros, no me la podía poner. A mis espaldas se encontraba la salida a quien sabe donde. Me acerque, tome el pomo de la puerta con temor a lo que me iba a encontrar cuanto la abriera. Me atreví y asome la cabeza para mirar a ambos lados. A mi derecha un pasillo largo que conducía a la amplia habitación del ventanal., a mi izquierda inmediatamente una pared.

Camine a lo largo del pasillo. Tenia realmente mucho miedo, el hombre ya había matado a varios doctores, policías y civiles, incluyendo tal vez a mi novio¿Por que no habría de matarme? A mi, una simple muchacha sin fuerzas algunas para defenderse y ensima con tremendas heridas en todo el cuerpo.

Al llegar al final mire hacia ambos lados, y al no ver a nadie me deslice por el borde de una pared que conducía a las escaleras para salir, o por lo menos lo intente. Caminaba pausadamente, intentando que cada paso fuera lo mas silenciosamente posible. Dos pasos, ya casi llegaba a la escalera, pensaba en correr a la primera estación de policía a buscar a Edgar y a denunciar a ese maniático.

    -Fue eso un chirrido…-

Lentamente me gire a la derecha cerrando los ojos fuertemente, rogando que no fuera el. Respiraba tan agitadamente que lo mas seguro era que ya me hubiera escuchado. Abrí los ojos y… solté un suspiro de alivio. No había nada, así que seguí el camino un poco mas segura.

    -Solo un poco mas…-

Mi mano ya se posaba sobre la baranda cuando un pesadísimo objeto me golpeo la espalda arrojándome hacia los escalones solo para inmediatamente jalarme por la cintura. El dolor de las heridas y la fuerza con la que fui golpeada me hicieron marearme a tal punto que estuve a punto de perder el conocimiento de nuevo. En un momento estaba en la escalera y al otro estaba frente a frente con el Doc.

  -¿No creías que escaparías tan fácilmente, verdad?- Pregunto con una mueca de maldad pura.

  -Suélteme…- Le dije con un gran esfuerzo.- Por favor…- Le suplique llorando de dolor.

Me miro sin gesto alguno y me soltó desde la altura donde me sostenía. Caí de bruces golpeándome de nuevo las rodillas. Respiraba con dificultad, pero reuní todas mis energías para poder ponerme de pie.

  -Usted…- Le dije minándole con rencor, acercándome con pasos torpes a el- …No tenia derecho a… hacernos….esto…- No pude terminar la oración, no podía con mi propio cuerpo. A unos pasos de llegar a el mis rodillas no pudieron mas, el, me tomo por la cintura para no dejarme caer. Apenas podía abrir los ojos, pero a pesar de mi debilidad, pude percibir su aroma, sentir su calor y sus grandes manos abrazándome por la espalda y la cintura. Una de ellas subió hasta mi cabeza, empujándola y colocándola sobre su pecho.

  -Esto no debió suceder…- Me susurro acariciandome el sucio cabello.- Tu deberías estar muerta, pero ahora, aunque te recuperes, no podré dejarte ir. Tal vez seria mejor para ti dejar de existir.-

Mis lagrimas resbalaban sobre mis mejillas y caían sobre la gabardina dejando pequeñas manchas húmedas; temblaba incontrolablemente, no sabia si era por miedo o por rabia, tal vez ambas. Respire hondo. Trate de tranquilizarme, no podía arriesgarme a que volviera a golpearme, mi cuerpo no lo soportaría. Aunque me recuperara, no me dejaría salir, yo supuse que eso significaba que el me seguiria curando, pero que no me dejaría salir mas de aquella bodega. Era una esperanza, podía vivir, ya vería después como escapar.

Subí lentamente mi brazo derecho, y con temor lo abrase por el cuello.

  -Gracias…- Le susurre. Le agradecía por dejarme vivir, por darme una oportunidad, porque a pesar de ser un criminal había sido piadoso.

No respondió, suavemente me cargo en sus propios brazos y se dejo llevar por los tentáculos a la habitación donde había dormido. Me recostó con mucha suavidad haciendo a un lado las sabanas descendidas. Se hecho para atrás y me recorrió con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza. Sus tentáculos se elevaron y parecieron hacer lo mismo que el. Se acerco a mi rostro, directamente sentí su aliento sobre mis mejillas.

  -Pero que pequeña tan débil tenemos aquí…- Susurro.

Lo mire con desden.

  -Lo único que necesitas es descansar, tus heridas ya han sido curadas…- Me miro fijamente a los ojos- Quizás… no sea de caballeros dejar morir a una bella dama…-

  -Quizás sea mas de caballeros no ponerle una mano ensima a la bella dama…-Susurre

La expresión de su rostro cambio, me dirijio una sonrisa de ironia y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir completamente.

    -Estoy segura que estuvo a punto de contestarme…-

_    ¿Y eso te hace feliz?_

    -A decir verdad… No lo se… tengo mucho miedo no se de lo que pueda ser capaz este hombre…-

   _ Bueno, tal vez si fueras un poco mas amable con el..._

_    -¿_Amable¿Consideras que después de haberme casi asesinado a golpes debería ser amable con el¡¿No quieres que me enamore de el!

_    Tranquila, no exageres las cosas. Es obvio que no tienes tan buen gusto..._

_    -¡_Ah, por favor…!-

_    Quizás deberías dormir un poco mas…_

Cuando me quede dormida, rojos rayos de sol vespertino aun entraban por la ventana. Tuve un sueño muy extraño: Era de noche, la luna brillaba muy tenue y yo veia, en la punta de un edificio, la silueta de un hombre, "Noctia…", me llamaba una voz. No sabia que significaba, solo sabia que al despertar, un gran sentimiento de tristeza se quedaba en mi.


	4. Comprencion

Abri los ojos con dificultad. De nuevo me encontraba en la pequeña habitacion, solo que ya era de noche, y lo unico que entraba por la ventanna era la tenue luz amarilla de una farola de la calle.

Mire el techo tratando de concentrarme un poco. Me sentia mucho mejor que hacia unas horas, tal vez hubiera sido mejor esperar a sentirme asi para escapar, pero ahora que sabia que mi carcelero no me tendria compasión alguna, preferi nno aventurarme mas hasta estar totalmente segura de que el no estuviera cerca para ataparme.

Me sente en la cama, esta vez no me dolia tanto el cuerpo como la ultima vez solo que…

-Dios… me estoy muriendo de hambre…-

_ Bueno, quizas hnaya algo de comer afuera…_

-Solo que es posible que el nhombre piense que voy a escapar de nuevo e intente materme kon una ded sus cosas-

_ Si, es lo mas probable…_

-Genial…- Susurre.

Me levante de la cama con mucha mas facilidad, trate de aplacarme un poco el cabello, debia estar horrible. Era una chica vanidosa: asi estuviera en una maldita isla desierta, no podia dejar de verme bien, para quien fuera, incluso para mi misma.

Dude un poco. Tal vez me estaba aventurando demasiado a salir asi como asi de la habitación.

-…No, tengo demasiada hambre...-

Respire muy hondo y abri la puerta. Mire el oscuro pasillo, una luz amarilla titilaba en el fondo. Camine hasta el final del pasillo y con un poco mas de seguridad, me mire hacia el ventanal. Pensaba en lo que diria cuando senti un leve mareo a causa del hambre que me hizo dar un leve quejido y recargarmen en la pared.

El hombre, que estaba de pie mirando los edificios frente al ventanal fumando un puro, miro hacia donde me encontraba yo,atraido por unode sus tentáculos. Tenia la mirada fija, pero no decia nada.

-Lo siento, pero…- Dude un poco - Tengo hambre…-

El mareo volvio, mis rodillas no soportaron mas mi peso y cai sobre ellas en el suelo de madera. El doctor se apresuro a avanzar hasta mi con sus piernas metalicas.

-Pero que muchacha tan debil…- Susurro mirándome tiernamente.

Me limite a sonreir. En casa siempre me habian dicho exactamente lo mismo, siempre era la que se desmayaba, la que se enfermaba, la que debia estar en el medico a cada instante. Pero aun asi no me cuidaba, no queria vivir con el miedo de que algo me sucediera, comenze a acostumbrarme al dolor y a dejar de quejarme, parte por orgullo, parte por la necesidad que tenia mi familia del dinero que se gastarian en medicos y medicinas.

-Solo necesito comer, eso es todo-

Me miro, se dio la vuelta y entro a una habitación, regresando con un plato de comidaprecocinada y una botella de agua natural. Me los extendio y comenze a comer con toda la delicadeza que mi desesperación me permitia.

Me observaba sin expresión alguna. Cuando estaba por terminar se le vanto y fue de nuevo a la habitación en busca de algo. Salio y me entrego una botella de alcohol, unos algodones y vendas; se sento a mi lado.

-Dame tu brazo- Me ordeno muy autoritariamente, sin delicadeza alguna.

Lo mire con reproche, pero pense que era toda una bondad lo que hacia al curar mis heridas, asi que le extendi el brazo.

El,me tomo de la muñeca y tomando un algodón con alcohol comenzo a limpiar la sangre seca de la herida que tenia en el codo. Yo, acostumbrada a cerrar la boca cuando sintiera dolor, me limite a cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

De repente, como despertando, recorde lo que habia pasado la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?...- nPregunte mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué…?- Pregunto distraido.

-¿Por qué nos ataco anoche?- Pretgunte con suavidad.

-No tenian ningun derecho de entrar a mi hogar…-

-Usted no tenia derecho a lastimarnos…- Interrumpi

-Ni ustedes a…- Me interrumpio.

-No estabamos haciendo nada…- Interrumpi de nuevo.

-¿Y que podia hacer¿Pedirlles nque se retiraran con tal facilidad? No podiapasarlo por altoahora que mne habian visto "resucitar" del fondo del lago.- Me respondio mirándome penetrantemennte

-¿Qué…? Asi que esa es la razon…-

-Pues si, aun no puedo aparecer en publico, es demasiado pronto.-

No supe responder. Era una buena razon.

-Aun asi, Edgar esta…-

-No, el esta bien, en un hospital, pero no recuerda nada- Respondio colocando bruscamente una venda en mi brazo.

-!Asi que querias matarnos!- Le grite soltando mi brazo- ¡Por eso me lastimaste tanto¡Por eso lo arrojaste por la ventana!- Cuando me molestaba solia perderle el respeto a las personas…

-¡Valla, pero que niña tan inteligente!- Me grito.

Subio dos de sus tentáculos y me recosto en el sillon sujetandome fuertemente contra el sofa. Intente soltarme moviendo las piernas violentamente, pero desisti al darme cuanta que no lograría nada. Solte un bufido e intente relajarme, sin quedarme mas remedio.

Tomo una de mis pienrnas y comenzo a envolver el tobillo con una venda blanca.

Me quede pensando.

-¿Por qué me ayuda entonces?- Pregunte mirando la pared- ¿No seria mas facil dejarme morir?-

-La parte humana de este monstruo...-Se señalo a si mismo-No me permite ser el villano que ellas quieren que sea….-Termino tristemente señalando su espalda

* * *

Pues bien... Esta es la segunda okacion ke pongo un komentario... oO

Todo gracias a Ashthedragon:D

_Sin ella no habria comentario... -.-UU_

Bueh, para los ke no han kompendido...

_Si es ke alguien mas la leyo... _

... ¬¬ las letras en cursiva son de la conciencia de Noctia, que de vez en cuando habla con ella

_loka _

Ashthedragon: No pense que a alguien le fuera a gustar mi estilo de escritura... ;; digo, es muy descriptivo y algo cansado... para mi. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me suben el animo para segur subiendo capitulos, solo para ti ; ). Sobre lo de MJ/P, pues aun no lo se... veras a Noctia komo ke no le kae mui bien la arañita roja, asi ke, no te prometo nada v.v . Lo que si es que Peter definitivamente sale, incluso otros personajes del comic, peeero, ai ke ver. GRACIAS!

_Seh... gracias... >>_


End file.
